Help:Editing
=Help:Editing= Mario Kart Wii Wiki is a wiki, which means that anyone can easily edit any unprotected page and have those changes posted immediately to that page. Editing a Wikipedia page is very easy. Simply click on the "edit this page" tab at the top of a wiki page (or on a section-edit link). This will bring you to a new page with a text box containing the editable text of the original page. If you just want to experiment, please do so in the sandbox; not here. You should write a short edit summary in the small field below the edit-box. When you have finished, press the Show preview button to see how your changes will look. You can also see the difference between the page with your edits and the previous version of the page by pressing the Show changes button. If you're happy with what you see, press the Save page button. Your changes will immediately be visible to other SporeWiki users. You can also click on the "Discussion" tab to see the corresponding talk page, which contains comments about the page from other SporeWiki users. Click on the "+'''" tab to add a new section, or edit the page in the same way as an article page. You should remember to sign your messages on talk pages, but you should '''not sign edits you make to regular articles. In page histories, the MediaWiki software keeps track of which user makes each change. Tips on editing Mario Kart Wii Wiki articles Cite your sources, so others can check and extend your work. Link to your article from other SporeWiki articles. After making a new page, it's a good idea to use the what links here feature to check the pages that already link to your new page. Minor edits See also Mario Kart Wii Wiki:Minor edit When editing a page, a logged-in user can mark that edit as being "minor". Minor edits generally mean spelling corrections, formatting, and minor rearrangement of text. It is possible to hide minor edits when viewing the recent changes. Marking a significant change as a minor edit is considered bad behavior, especially when it involves the deletion of some text. If you accidentally mark an edit as minor, you should edit the source once more, mark it major (or, rather, ensure that the check-box for "This is a minor edit" is not checked), and, in the summary, state that the previous change was a major one. Wiki markup The wiki markup is the syntax system you can use to format a Media:Mario Kart Wii Wiki page. In the left column of the table below, you can see what effects are possible. In the right column, you can see how those effects were achieved. In other words, to make text look like it looks in the left column, type it in the format you see in the right column. You may want to keep this page open in a separate browser window for reference. If you want to try out things without danger of doing any harm, you can do so in the Mario kart Wii Wiki Sandbox. Try opening the Sandbox in a separate window or tab and keeping this page open for reference. Examples Links and URLs Images Only images that have been uploaded to SporeWiki can be used. To upload images, use the . You can find the uploaded image on the . |} Character formatting Table of Contents At the current status of the wiki markup language, having at least four headers on a page triggers the TOC to appear in front of the first header (or after introductory sections). Putting __TOC__ anywhere forces the TOC to appear at that point (instead of just before the first header). Putting anywhere forces the TOC to disappear. Tables There are two ways to build tables: *in special Wiki-markup (see Table help on wikipedia) *with the usual HTML elements: , , or . Variables '''NUMBEROFARTICLES is the number of pages in the main namespace which contain a link and are not a redirect, in other words number of articles, stubs containing a link, and disambiguation pages. CURRENTMONTHNAMEGEN is the genitive (possessive) grammatical form of the month name, as used in some languages; CURRENTMONTHNAME is the nominative (subject) form, as usually seen in English. In languages where it makes a difference, you can use constructs like to convert a word from the nominative case to some other case. For example, }} means the same as . Templates The MediaWiki software used by has support for templates. This means standardized text chunks can be inserted into articles. For example, typing will appear as "This article is a stub. You can help by expanding it." when the page is saved. See Mario Kart Wii Wiki:Template messages for the complete list. Other commonly used templates are: for disambiguation pages. Section Edit Links and Table of Contents Alignment Insert __NOEDITSECTION__ into the document to suppress the edit links that appear next to every section header. Insert into the documnt to force the Table of Contents to be aligned to the right at the insertion point. Subject Template There is a template on this Wiki that will display this Wiki's subject, . will display it without a link, and will display it with a link. Emoticons has many emoticons, view the full list at .